


Four Wheeled Restaurant

by 23300813



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, lets pray for them
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23300813/pseuds/23300813
Summary: Keduanya pertama kali bertemu pada siang hari di pinggir pantai di New York City.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Four Wheeled Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari salah satu episode reality show memasak Korea dengan judul yang sama.

Di tengah banyaknya pekerjaan yang menunggu hari ini, Jaemin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke pantai di dekat kantornya. Jaraknya cukup dekat dan menjadi satu-satunya yang Jaemin sukai selain uang selama ia tinggal dan bekerja di Amerika, mengingatkannya akan rumah neneknya dulu.

Dan pantai memang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Ada beberapa kios dan mobil penjual makanan yang selalu berjejer di pinggir pantai. Makanannya lezat-lezat dan Jaemin lebih suka makan di sana daripada di kantin kantornya, kecuali kalau Johnny mau membayar untuk makan siangnya. Tidak, Jaemin bukannya tidak punya uang. Ia hanya suka sesuatu yang gratis.

Dari jarak kejauhan, matanya berhasil menangkap mobil truk berwarna merah dengan tulisan _‘Korean Soul Food’_ besar-besar. Langkahnya ringan saat mendekat. Ia tahu itu apa. Ia sudah mendengar desas-desus beritanya kemarin-kemarin dan ia bahkan jauh lebih bersemangat dari biasanya ketika mengetahuinya. _Korean Food Truck_ dalam rangka _charity_ akan mampir ke area kantornya.

_Four Wheeled Restaurant._

Jaemin pernah menonton acaranya beberapa kali. Kalau sedang rindu kampung halaman, kalau sedang rindu masakan korea, ia akan menyalakan _channel TV_ Korea dan menontonnya sebelum terlelap. Cukup mengobati, meski keinginannya untuk menyantap makanan khas Korea harus rela ia sembuhkan hanya dengan sebungkus _ramyun_ di apartemennya. Ia terlalu malas untuk berkendara menuju restoran Korea. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari kantor dan tempat tinggalnya.

_“Hi! How are you?”_

_“Good! Thank you! How are you?”_

_“Very good! So, what would you like to have?”_

“Aku mau satu _Jjampong._ ”

“OH! Kamu bisa bahasa Korea?”

Jaemin tersenyum menunjukkan giginya dan mengangguk, ada bangga pada nada suaranya saat berbicara dengan bahasa korea yang —tentu saja— fasih. “Aku dari Korea.”

  
  


-

  
  


Pengunjung mereka belum banyak. Ada empat meja yang masih kosong, dan Jaemin menempati salah satunya yang paling ujung, lebih dekat ke area pasir. Ia ingin makan sembari melihat pantulan awan dari air pantai karena cuaca yang bagus hari ini. _Tch._ Jika Johnny mendengarnya sendiri, pria itu akan menyorakinya dengan sebutan pria melankolis. 

Ditengah kegiatannya memperhatikan gumpalan awan yang bergerak pelan, juga sebuah harapan agar angin tidak bertiup terlalu kencang siang ini, sebuah suara menginterupsi, membuat kepalanya menoleh pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di samping mejanya.

“Boleh aku duduk di sini?”

Jaemin langsung mengangguk dan mengiyakan. Ia memperhatikan lelaki di depannya yang rambutnya sedikit bergoyang pelan tertiup angin saat dia melepas topi yang dipakainya. Terlihat lembut dan berwarna keabuan. Satu hal yang Jaemin sadari saat itu juga adalah; mata lelaki itu yang berbinar tampak senang.

“Makasih! Aku cuma berpikir untuk gak menempati satu meja penuh untuk aku sendiri.”

“Gak apa-apa. Kita bisa berbagi meja,” ujar Jaemin yang ikut tersenyum saat lelaki di depannya juga menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya menyipit dan keningnya sedikit berkerut karena matahari yang menyorot. Jaemin bisa melihat pipi bulat lelaki itu yang ikut naik ─dan sedikit memerah karena matahari.

“Apa yang kamu beli?”

Jaemin menunjuk papan menu di sebelah lelaki yang menerima pesanannya tadi.

“ _Jjampong._ Tapi aku beli _Mandu_ juga untuk aku bawa pulang.”

Lelaki di depannya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, “Kamu kayaknya suka makanan Korea, ya? Aku juga suka banget!”

“Aku dari Korea.”

Bisa Jaemin lihat, mata lelaki di depannya membulat dan tampak antusias. Mulutnya ikut membulat membentuk O.

“Aku pernah tinggal di Korea! Aku kuliah di sana.”

Kali ini, Jaemin yang merasa ada letupan antusias dari dalam dirinya. Meski sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun tinggal di Amerika, bertemu dengan sesama _Korean,_ atau yang pernah tinggal di Korea, atau seseorang yang menyukai budayanya di sini adalah salah satu hal yang bisa membuatnya senang. Terasa seperti teman lama, meski sama sekali belum pernah mengenal.

“Oh ya? Universitas _Seoul_?”

Lelaki itu menggeleng, mencetak senyum lebar di wajahnya, “Bukan, _KAIST._ ”

_Oke, seorang jenius._

  
  


-

  
  


“Aku tinggal di kota kecil di Alabama dan sudah seminggu ada di sini.”

“ _Huum._ Untuk pekerjaanmu?”

Lelaki itu mengangguk dengan mulut penuh. Berkali-kali memejamkan kepalanya dan menggeleng dramatis sembari menggumam _‘ini enak banget!’_ berkali-kali juga. Keduanya kini sudah dengan santai berbicara bahasa Korea satu sama lain. Jaemin pikir, lelaki itu bahkan berbicara lebih pandai daripada dia.

Jaemin menunduk pada makanannya dan menyuapkannya dengan kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas. Beberapa kali mendapati dirinya malah terlalu asik memperhatikan lelaki di depannya makan dengan lahap. Jaemin suka melihatnya, itu berarti dia menghargai makanan dan sang koki yang membuatnya.

“Dimana kamu bekerja?”

Sepertinya lelaki itu sangat suka mengobrol, sedang Jaemin biasanya lebih suka menikmati hening. Jaemin tidak merasa ia tidak menyukainya. Padahal ia sering berharap Johnny tidak mengajaknya berbicara ketika mereka berdua makan siang.

Jaemin menunjuk gedung tinggi di arah utara mereka, “Kamu lihat gedung itu? Yang ada logo huruf M warna hijau? Di sana.”

Lelaki di depannya menyimpan tangan ke atas alisnya dan memicing, memperhatikan gedung yang sebenarnya jaraknya tak begitu jauh. “Wah, dekat dong?”

Senyum Jaemin kembali terulas seraya ia mengangguk. “Cuma tujuh menit jalan kaki. Makanya aku lumayan sering makan di sana.”

Tangan Jaemin menunjuk salah satu kedai dengan putih yang tampak lebih besar daripada kedai lain di sekitarnya. “Makanannya enak.”

“Dekat banget ya, sama pantai. Jadi _kepingin,_ ”

“ _Kepingin kerja_ di kantorku?” Tanya Jaemin dengan senyum canda.

Lelaki itu menggeleng seraya tertawa, “ _Kepingin_ tinggal dekat pantai juga. Entah kantor, entah rumah.”

Jaemin mengangguk sembari menekan bibirnya menjadi garis tipis, merasa konyol dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia mengambil potongan udang di mangkuknya saat kembali bersuara, “Tapi udara di sini jadi panas karena dekat pantai.”

“Tapi ‘kan jadi bisa main ke pantai kalau jenuh. Tempat tinggalku _tuh_ jauh kemana-mana. Mau ke _minimarket_ saja harus berkendara dua puluh menit. Lebih dekat ke hutan daripada ke pusat kota.”

“Justru nyaman karena lebih dingin 'kan udaranya? Karena banyak pohon?”

“Tapi aku lagi _kepingin_ nya dekat pantai, sih.”

Kali ini Jaemin melepaskan kekehannya. “Mau tukar tempat tinggal?”

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum, ada kilat jenaka di matanya saat berujar, “Bukan ide yang buruk.”

Dan keduanya tertawa sebelum melahap masing-masing makanan mereka.

“Dulu aku sering main ke pantai, waktu masih kecil. Aku tinggal di Jilin. Rumah nenekku gak terlalu jauh dari pantai.” Lelaki berambut seperti silver itu kembali membuka suaranya setelah beberapa saat hening diantara keduanya. Ia mencelupkan _mandu_ nya ke dalam saus banyak-banyak sebelum melahapnya. “Pernah merasa jenuh karena terlalu sering lihat pantai?”

Jaemin diam sejenak sebelum ia menggeleng dengan sangat pelan, hanya untuk memperhatikan mata lelaki di depannya yang terlihat jernih. Tampak pantulan cahaya matahari, juga awan putih yang jadi pelengkapnya. Mata lelaki itu tidak besar, tapi tidak kecil juga. Terasa pas di wajahnya disatukan dengan hidungnya yang bangir dan bibirnya yang terpahat sempurna.

Jaemin malah jadi terlalu asik memperhatikan lelaki di hadapannya. Sampai ia merasa malu sendiri saat lelaki itu menjentikkan jari di hadapan wajahnya. Udara sekitar tiba-tiba terasa lebih panas di telinga Jaemin.

“Enggak,” Jaemin berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, “tapi temanku bilang dia jenuh. Dan aku enggak.”

“Pantai gak akan bisa bikin jenuh kayaknya. Kita bisa bermain, berpikir, berkhayal, bermimpi, berharap. Aku suka mikir, mungkin angin pantai bisa bawa segalanya ke suatu tempat.” Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-giginya sebelum menoleh, memperhatikan hamparan air pantai yang biru karena pantulan langit. Matanya yang agak memicing dan hidungnya yang berkerut naik singkat tak luput dari perhatian Jaemin.

“Kita bisa lihat dunia yang berbeda,” lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan, namun cukup bisa didengar Jaemin dengan jelas. “Di sana,” tangan kanannya menunjuk satu titik jauh di tengah pantai, “menurut kamu, apa yang bisa kamu temuin?”

Baru Jaemin mengikuti arah tangannya saat ditanya demikian. Ia ikut memicing, lebih kepada berpikir daripada karena sinar matahari.

“Mhm… Lumba-lumba? ”

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke arah Jaemin setelah menurunkan tangannya dan kembali melahap makanannya. “Mungkin aja lumba-lumba yang kamu maksud itu, di sana juga lagi makan bareng sama teman barunya. Kayak kita?”

Dan tawa di ujung kalimat lelaki itu berhasil mengingatkan Jaemin pada bunga _chamomile_ yang sering ia temukan di cangkir teh milik ibunya.

  
  


-

  
  


Johnny terlihat berjalan menuju area pantai dari kejauhan. Sangat jauh, tapi Jaemin bisa melihatnya. Sudah cukup familiar dengan figur lelaki jangkung itu bahkan ketika yang terlihat hanyalah garis kecil tidak lebih dari ukuran kelingkingnya. Terima kasih pada penglihatannya yang masih sangat bagus sampai di usianya yang hampir menyentuh kepala tiga.

Ia memperhatikan lelaki di depannya yang baru saja melahap _mandu_ terakhir di piringnya dan meraih _sikhye_ miliknya yang masih penuh. Makanan Jaemin sendiri sudah habis lebih dulu.

“Kayaknya ini _sikhye_ paling enak yang pernah aku coba deh. Atau karena udah lama aku gak minum ini ya?”

Mata lelaki itu mengerjap-ngerjap dan Jaemin berusaha menahan senyumnya. Ia melihat jam di tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi sudah waktunya bekerja.

“Kamu suka makanannya?” Tanya Jaemin.

Lelaki di depannya mengangguk sembari menghabiskan minumannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya sendiri, “Kayaknya aku mau bungkus _jjampong_ nya. Punyamu tadi kelihatan enak.”

Kali ini Jaemin tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah lelaki itu. Ia bahkan harus menekan kedua bilah bibirnya menjadi garis lurus guna menahan tawanya untuk tidak keluar terlalu keras.

“ _Jjampong_ nya enak. Kamu bakal suka,” ujarnya setelah mengendalikan diri.

Johnny sudah setengah jalan dan terlihat dia sedang menelepon seseorang. Jaemin mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya pada aspal beberapa kali. Lelaki di depannya tidak terlihat akan segera beranjak, tapi Johnny terlihat semakin mendekat. Jadi Jaemin bangkit lebih dulu, mengundang kepala di depannya mendongak.

“Jam kerjaku udah mau mulai,”

“Ah ya. Jangan sampai terlambat.” Lelaki itu melirik jam yang terpampang di layar ponselnya dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Ada jeda sepersekian detik. Hanya keduanya yang saling menatap tepat di mata masing-masing, sebelum Jaemin memecah hening, “Jaemin,”

Lelaki berambut keabuan itu mengerjap, seakan mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi tak lebih dari dua detik, dia sudah kembali mengulas senyumnya, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya sampai kedua pipinya membulat naik.

“Aku Renjun. Senang mengenalmu, Jaemin!”

“Aku juga, Renjun.”

Kemudian Jaemin melangkah menuju Johnny yang sudah selesai menelepon. Lelaki jangkung itu melambai dan Jaemin berlari kecil mendekat dengan tangan kanan yang menenteng tas kertas berisi satu porsi _mandu_. Johnny segera melingkarkan satu lengannya ke leher Jaemin.

“ _Enjoy the view, buddy?_ ”

Jaemin tak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah di mana ia dan Renjun duduk tadi.

Terlihat Renjun baru saja bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menyugar rambutnya ke belakang sebelum memakai kembali topinya.

“ _Yeah. I did._ ”


End file.
